The Lion Guard: Confronting Scar
Thanks It was a peaceful day in the Pridelands. The Lion Guard was patrolling Ukuni Woods. "How is your family, Kion?" Beshte asked. "They're fine" Kion answered. He glanced at Ono. Ono nodded and took to the sky. He returned a moment later, and settled down on Beshte's back. "It’s all clear" Ono said. "Thanks, Ono." Fuli said. Kion cleared his throat. "I want to speak with Scar" Kion said. Fuli and Beshte exchanged a glance. "Why, Kion?" Fuli asked gently. "I just do. Let's go to the Meadow" Kion said. He led the way to the Meadow. When they reached the Meadow, they settled down underneath the baobab tree. Kion glanced up. "Scar, I want to talk to you!" He called. He shivered as Scar's spirit swept over him. "Kion, I've waited for this moment" Scar said. Fuli curled her tail around Kion’s shoulders. "It's okay, I'm right here" she said quietly. Kion nodded, and cleared his throat. "Scar, I have heard much about you. You led the Lion Guard during Yeh-Yeh's reign" Kion said. Scar nodded. "Don't you lead the Guard now?" He asked. Kion nodded. "My older sister is Dad's heir" he said. Scar scoffed. "I believed myself to be in the shadow of my brother. Do you have this feeling?" He asked. Kion shook his head. "Of course not. I love my older siblings very much" he said. "Do you know what happened when your father was born, Kion?" Scar asked. Kion shook his head. "He immediately took precedence over me. He took my place in the affections of my family and the entire kingdom" Scar said. "He had every right to. Dad was the son of the heir to the throne." Kion said. Scar growled. "You can't possibly have any idea of how it felt to grow up in Mufasa's shadow." He snapped. "You're right, I don't. I don't feel like I'm not as important or loved any less then Kopa and Kiara." Kion said. "You and your siblings are growing up with the one thing that I was always denied" Scar said. "What's that?" Kion asked. "Equality. Neither of you ever have to fight for affection or attention." Scar answered "Mom and Dad never give us any reason too" Kion said. "You never have to prove yourself to them or anyone else" Scar said. Kion sighed. "I don't feel the need to. I know my family will always be proud of me" he said. "That's another difference between us" Scar said. Kion pressed himself against Fuli's pelt. "I know that my siblings love me, and I love them" he said. "Do you know why I didn't attend Simba's presentation?" Scar asked. Kion shook his head. "When your father was born, I was pushed down the line of succession, and I could never rise up" Scar said. "That wasn't anyone's fault." Kion said. "If your father hadn't been born, I would've become the king of the Pridelands much faster when my father abdicated" Scar snapped. "Dad was the reason Yeh-Yeh abdicated. The only reason you became the king of the Pridelands is because you killed Grandpa." Kion said. "I resented the role I had within the pride and kingdom. I knew that I was destined for greatness" Scar continued. Fuli leaned over to whisper into Kion's ear. "Do you want us to leave?" She asked. Kion shook his head. "I must leave now, Scar" he said. ”Very well.” Scar said. Kion watched Scar’s spirit fade away. He glanced at Beshte, Bunga, Fuli, and Ono. “This doesn’t leave the Meadow.” He said. Beshte, Bunga, Fuli, and Ono nodded. Kion turned, and led his friends back to Pride Rock. When they reached Pride Rock, Kiara rushed out to greet them. "Hi everyone. How was the patrol?" She said. Fuli and Kion exchanged a glance. "I’m telling her. I don’t want to keep this from her." Kion said quietly. Fuli nodded. "It was fine, Kiara. Is Mari here?" She said. Kiara nodded. "She's in the den" she said. Fuli pressed her muzzle against Kion's cheek, and padded into the den. Beshte and Bunga followed. Ono bowed respectfully towards Kiara, before turning to Kion. "I must go" he said. Kion nodded. "Bye Ono" he said. Ono spread his wings, and flew off. Kion moved forward, and stretched to rub his muzzle against Kiara's. "I love you so much. I'm so glad you're my sister." He said. Kiara's expression softened. "I love you too. Did something happen today?" She asked gently. Kion nodded. "I confronted Scar" he said. Kiara reached out a paw, and pulled Kion closer to her. "Oh Kion, are you okay?" she said softly. Kion nodded. "Where's Kopa?" He asked. "He's inside with Mari." Kiara answered. Kion moved past her, and entered the den. Kiara sighed, and followed him. When Kion entered the den, he saw Kopa settled down amongst the moss. Fuli, Beshte, and Bunga were playing with Mari behind him. Kion padded over to Kopa, and stretched to nuzzle his cheek. "Hi Kopa.“ Kion said. "Hi Kion." Kopa answered. Kion settled down beside Kopa. "I love you Kopa. I'm very glad you're my brother" Kion said. "I love you too" Kopa purred. Kion glanced at Kiara. "Do Mom and Dad need to know what happened?" He asked. "Only if you want them too" Kiara said soothingly. Kion shook his head, and nestled against Kopa's pelt. Kopa curled a paw around his shoulders. Kiara moved forward, and settled down beside Kopa. Kopa glanced at Kiara. "What happened?" He asked. ”Can I tell him, Kion?” Kiara asked. Kion nodded. "Kion confronted Scar" Kiara said. Instantly, Kopa's expression softened. He rubbed a paw against Kion's cheek. "Are you okay?" Kopa asked gently. Kion nodded, and pressed closer to him. Kopa and Kiara exchanged a warm glance. "I love you, Kopa." Kiara murmured. "I love you too." Kopa said. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard Stories